


rain

by merrymegtargaryen



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Sex, not really sure how to tag this tbh!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrymegtargaryen/pseuds/merrymegtargaryen
Summary: While the rain comes down all around them, while lightning flashes and thunder roars, Katara kisses Zuko the way she’s dreamt of doing ever since the cave.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 187





	rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imagineagreatadventure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineagreatadventure/gifts).



> Hiya! This is one of my first Zutara pieces and my first Zutara smut, so I hope you like it! This is a slight au set in Book Three where an aged up Zuko meets an aged up Katara before he offers to teach Aang firebending.

_ “KATARA!” _

She glides across the river, kicking up a spray of cold water as thunder rumbles ominously in the distance. Zuko, to her anger, keeps pace with her on land, hurtling over rocks and sailing over sticky pools of mud. He gets ahead of her, following the curve of the river; she doesn’t realize until too late that what she thought was a bend was in fact a dead end. 

She screams in frustration, an angry slap of water against water, and turns to flee, but Zuko sends a wall of fire to block her path.

Angry, she sends up a spray of water, dousing out the flames. “Let me go!”

“No!” A jet of flame slices the outcropping of rocks, making them tumble down and dam up the river. 

She screams again, whirling to face Zuko. She can try to escape again, but he’ll just keep following her and blocking her path. The only way to escape is to stop him.

She summons a torrent of water; on the opposite bank, Zuko gathers a ball of fire. Water meets fire in a graceful arc over the river until the flame douses and the water spills neatly into the river. 

All turns white as a jagged bolt of lightning strikes upstream of them. A moment later, thunder crashes so loudly Katara feels it in her bones. A light drizzle of rain falls from the sky; full of anger and satisfaction, she gathers it in her hands.

Zuko raises his fire shields just in time to stop her attack. She sends another jet of water at him, and another, and each time he ducks and dodges. It occurs to her that he isn’t trying to fight her, just defend himself, and that, for some reason, makes her even angrier.

“Fight me!” she howls at him. 

“I don’t want to!” he shouts back. “Katara,  _ please, _ I’m on your side!”

“You’re not on my side!” She brings her hands down in an angry slapping motion; a wave of water rolls across the river, and he leaps back just in time to avoid it. “You’re Sozin’s heir! You and your family and your nation will stop at nothing to burn down the world so long as you can rule the ashes!”

“That’s not true!” he hollers back. “I’m not like them! I promise!”

“That’s what you said before!” The water she sends lands in angry shards of ice all around him. “But you lied then, and you’re lying now!”

“I didn’t lie then! I told the truth, but I chose the wrong path!” He dodges another stream of icy arrowheads. “I’m choosing the right path now!”

“You’re lying! You’re trying to trick me!”

“I’m not! I swear it, Katara! I want to join you and help Aang defeat my father!”

“Why should I believe you?!”

“You saw good in me once. That good is still there.”

She hesitates. She had seen good in him that time in the cave. She’d felt it, too, when she’d touched his face. 

_ He tried to kill Aang. _

_ His father burned his face and banished him. _

_ He could have hurt me by now, but he hasn’t. _

His face changes. “KATARA!” he shouts, and then he’s leaping over the river.

She doesn’t understand why until the white bolt of lightning comes down from the sky. She screams, but Zuko comes between her and the bolt, his hands full of a jagged bowl of white light.

_ The lightning, _ she realizes.

He hurls the ball of light into the distance, the air crackling around him as he does. The lightning gone, he falls heavily to the ground, grunting.

Katara drops to her knees beside him. The rain is coming down hard now, the water cooling her anger. Zuko lies huddled on his side; when she touches him, she gets a small shock. It surprises her more than anything, and she lets out a small shout, yanking back her hand.

Zuko sits up immediately, eyes wide. “Are you hurt?”

“No.” She bites her lip. “Are you?”

“I’ve had worse.” He gathers a small ball of light in his hands and hurls it away. “That’s the last of it, I think.”

She hesitates before reaching forward, touching his face like she had that time in the cave. She feels another small shock, one that she knows has nothing to do with the lightning and everything to do with the fact that she’s touching him.

“Katara,” he murmurs, but she doesn’t let him finish before she’s surging forward and kissing him.

While the rain comes down all around them, while lightning flashes and thunder roars, Katara kisses Zuko the way she’s dreamt of doing ever since she last touched him. 

And he kisses back.

The water is cold, but Zuko is fire made flesh. He kisses her lips until she’s dizzy, and then he trails searing hot kisses up and down her neck. When his thumb slips under the collar of her tunic, she shudders in pleasure. 

She doesn’t know who starts or why, but suddenly they’re tearing off their own clothes, tossing them in the mud before their hands sweep the broad expanse of bared skin. She kisses him again, her naked chest brushing against his, and then pushes him down into the mud. He goes without complaint, watching her in awe as she straddles his hips, poised over him. 

“Do you know what you’re doing?” he asks hoarsely.

She shakes her head.

He relaxes by a margin. “Neither do I.”

She pulls him inside of her, and even here, now, like this, she’s amazed at how  _ hot _ he is. He burns at her from her very core, and she draws on the cold rain around her to ground her. Trembling from his heat and the rain’s cold, she moves slowly, taking him deeper. 

Zuko watches her with a slack jaw, his elbows trembling as he struggles to support himself. She moves slowly, experimentally, the mud sucking at her knees. She realizes that her hands are on Zuko’s chest, fingernails digging into the flesh there, but he doesn’t seem to mind. He only has eyes for her, his breathing hard as he watches her. 

She wants to ask him if he likes it. She wants to ask him if she’s doing it right, even though he said he doesn’t know what he’s doing either. But then she rolls her hips and his own hips rocket up to meet hers, his breath ragged as he thrusts up into her. 

And oh, she likes that. 

She rolls her hips again, gasping when she gets the same reaction. Despite the cold rain, his body is hot, a fire burning beneath his skin. It burns at her, too, drawing her in until she feels feverish with want. They rut into each other, gasping and groaning. His hands find her hips, dragging her over him the way he likes. 

A low ripple in her belly grows bigger and bigger, like a wave approaching shore. She lets the wave take her, hands planted on his chest as she rides him, the wave building and building until it comes crashing down. She cries out, her hips moving of their own accord, a dam bursting beneath her skin.

Zuko sits up, and where she had ridden him hard and without mercy, he cradles her gently against his body, kissing her with a needy hunger as his hips thrust up into hers. She feels boneless and weary now, but she kisses him with what she has left, her body wrapped around his as he shudders.

Slowly, they sink back into the mud, limbs tangled and chests heaving. 

“Don’t make me regret trusting you again,” she murmurs.

His arms tighten around her. “Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr as [jeynepoole](jeynepoole.tumblr.com)!


End file.
